Police
by kiyoharu.gouriki
Summary: Hihihi.. langsung baca ne! Kaisoo Uke!Kyungsoo. Gomawo *deepbow*


Police

Title : Police

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Drama, School life

Rate : T

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin (EXO)

Kyungsoo as girl (EXO)

Disclaimer: Annyeong, ff ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author yang ga tau arah dan tujuannya/?, dilarang meniru dengan cara apapun, don't plagiator. Gomawo #deepbow.

Note :

Ne, Annyeong! Kiyo kembali membawa fanfic baru~ Makasii sudah kasih review dan tanggapan yang baik di fanfic pertama Kiyo, Kiyo jadi terharu hikss.. #nangiskejer Yep! Ini adalah fanfic kedua kiyo yang kiyo post di FFn dan dengan tema yang berbeda dari fanfic yang sebelumnya. Fanfic ini bercerita tentang seorang polisi yang menyamar menjadi siswi sekolahan di sekolah berasrama. Fanfic ini baru dirombak habis sama Kiyo, jadi Kiyo belum nemu konflik yang pas untuk kedepannya.. #curcol Hihi, yaudahh.. sekian dari Kiyo ^^ Selamat membaca~ Jangan lupa meninggalkan komen di kotak review. Gomawo #deepbow

.-.

[Ottawa, Canada 23.46 pm]

"Heh? Hanya segitu kekuatanmu? Kkk~ membosankan. Akan ku akhiri sampai disini." Pria bertopeng itu menatap seorang lelaki berkulit tan itu dengan pandangan remeh. Ia mendekati pria tan yang sedang jatuh tertidur itu. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau cukup tampan anak muda. Sayangnya.. kau bukan tipeku. Heh!" Ia berdiri, hendak menginjak wajah pria tan di bawahnya itu.

'SRTTT'

Sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan kakinya. "A-apa?!" Pekiknya kaget. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah pria tan itu. "aa.. kau pikir aku selemah itu hm? Tuan muda ..Ahn Jaehyun? Atau bisa kusebut, Wu Yifan?" ujarnya lalu dengan sigap berdiri dan langsung menendang pria bertopeng yang dipanggilnya Yifan.

Pria Wu itu terjungkal ke belakang. Punggungnya menatap dinding gang tempat mereka berkelahi. Topengnya pecah setengah, menampilkan mata sipit nan tajam milik pria itu. Ia segera berdiri lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat di kantong jaket hitamnya. Ia langsung melemparkannya ke arah pria tan itu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Iris hitam pria tan itu membulat, ia langsung menghindari melihat pisau itu terbang ke arahnya.

'BRSHHHT'

Pisau itu mengenai lengan kanannya. "Akh" pikik pria berkulit agak gelap itu pelan. Lalu menatap tajam pria WU dihadapannya itu dengan tajam. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah pistol di saku celana kepolisiannya.

'DORR..!'

'TAK'

Peluru itu mengenai setengah topeng milik Yifan. "Cih, aku pikir kemampuan menembakmu setara dengan penembak profesional yang lainnya. Ternyata, hanya sekelas dengan tembakan anak-anak. Cih!" Yifan mendecih. Meludahkan ludahnya di dekat sepatu pria tan itu.

"KU…RANG AJAR!" Pria tan itu melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Yifan,

'BUK'

'BUK'

Ia hendak menendang wajah pria gay itu. Tapi sayang sekali, tangan kekar milik Yifan berhasil menahannya. "Maafkan aku nak, kita lanjutkan lain kali"

'DASSHH'

Kepulan asap menyelimuti sekeliling gang itu, 'a- bom asap!' Batin pria tan itu. Kepulan asap itu hilang. Pria tan itu menoleh ke kanan kiri, ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Wu Yifan. 'Dia kabur!' batinnya.

'TINUT TINUT TINUT TINUT TINUT'

Terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi dari luar gang.

'Drap drap drap drap drap'

Derap langkah sepatu polisi terdengar jelas di telinga pria Asia itu.

"Chairman! Are you okay?" salah satu anggota kepolisian Kanada itu menghampirinya.

"I'm not okay. Find him now." Jawabnya penuh nada penekanan.

Polisi itu hanya diam menatap ketuanya.

"I said FIND WU YIFAN. NOW!"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang baginya.

[Police Station, Ottawa, Canada 09.25 am]

'BRAK!'

"Kim JongIn! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam HAH?! Kau pikir semua ini adalah sebuah lelucon?"

Pria tan itu –Kim JongIn, menatap kepala kepolisian Kanada yang notabane nya adalah sepupunya dengan pandangan datar. "Jika ku pikir semua ini adalah sebuah lelucon, aku tidak akan datang kesini.." "..dan aku tidak akan melaksanakan tugas darimu. Aa-sakit noona" Ia meringis kesakitan ditengah-tengah acara perdebatannya dengan Hyungnya. Ia menatap perban di lengan kanannya, "Cih, Wu Yifan sialan." Desisnya pelan.

Kepala kepolisian Kanada –Vincentius Alexander atau Kim JongHyun- menatap adik sepupunya dengan tajam. "Ingat JongIn, kau di beri misi untuk menangkap penyelundupan narkoba terbesar di negara ini. Bukan untuk bermain-main dengan mafia kelas teri." JongIn memandang Hyungnya itu lalu beangkit dari duduknya, "Aku lelah hyung, aku ingin istirahat dulu. Permisi.." Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun melihat punggung adiknya yang telah dilang di balik pintu ruangannya, "aahh, anak itu benar-benar" ia memijat pelipisnya, "..Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati muda" Wanita yang tadi mengobati JongIn memandang Jonghyun, "sudahlahh.. jangan marah-marah terus, kau tau kan jika Jongin itu sangat terobsesi dengan Wu Yifan? Biarkan dia.. Dia cukup berusaha akhir-akhir ini" ujarnya lalu menghampiri Jonghyun, memijat pundak lebar Jonghyun. Jonghyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Ji eun –Lee Ji Eun. Yaa, dia rasa ucapan wanita yang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya itu benar. "kurasa kau benar. Jieun, temani aku ya nanti malam" "kkk~ as you wish. I'm yours tonight" bisik Jieun.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor kepolisian. "Bonjour, president!" sapa salah satu polisi padanya. Jongin melihat petugas itu, "Bonjour." Balasnya singkat.

[Vincent Massey Park, Ottawa, Canada 10.03 am]

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu taman yang cukup sepi di Kanada. "Cih, mafia kelas teri apanya. Mana ada kelas teri melakukan pengeboman besar-besaran di pulau jeju." Jujur, ia sedikit kesal dengan sepupunya. Heol! Seharusnya polisi-polisi itu bertindak lebih cepat tadi malam. Jadi, si Wu –brengsek- Yifan bisa ia tangkap dan mengirimnya ke neraka.

Jongin lalu mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas merah lusuh dengan ujung robek bekas bakaran. Ia memandang kertas itu, kertas bergambar sebuah naga berwarna hitam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bench yang ada di taman itu. Masih memandang kertas itu. Kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu masih terngiang jelas di ingatannya. Ia yakin betul bahwa yang telah mengebom villa milik kedua orang tuanya adalah kelompok mafia milik Yifan. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana ia menemukan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak lemas di bawah bongkahan-bongkahan kayu. Ia juga tau betul bahwa kertas bergambar naga yang sedang ia pandang sekarang adalah simbol kelompok mafia yang diketuai oleh pria tidak tau adat itu.

Cukup lama terdiam di taman , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Berjalan kaki tentunya.

'BRUK'

"Ah, sorry" Jongin tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Orang yang cukup misterius menurut Jongin. Orang itu –korban penabrakan Jongi – hanya memandang Jongin sebentar lalu kembali berjalan, seperti terburu-buru. Jongin memandang punggung pria itu, "hm? Tato burung gagak?" Gumamnya. Ia melihat pria itu masuk kedalam sebuah penginapan. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah semula, ia hanya angkat bahu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

'DOR'

'PRANG'

"KYAAAAA!"

'PYARRRR'

Jongin menoleh ke asal suara itu, matanya membulat kaget. Ia memutar balik langkahnya, berlari kencang ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Ha-hahh..hah..hah.." Ia berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan. Penginapan yang dimasuki oleh pria berbaju hitam tadi. Penginapan itu cukup sepi, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana ia terus berlari ke arah TKP. "hah-hah.. hah.. What..what happened?" ia bertanya pada seorang wanita paruh bayu yang sedang berdiri kaget. Ahjumma itu diam saja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock, namun tangannya bergerak menunjuk sesuatu.

"What the fck!" Ia langsung mendekati sebuah tubuh lelaki agak tua yang tergeletak lemas di lantai. Jongin mengambil sarung tangan dari kantungnya dan menggunakannya. Lalu segera memeriksa tubuh itu.

"Gambar ini…" Ia mengingat insiden beberapa waktu lalu.

"..Tato burung gagak.."

Jongin menghampiri Ahjumma yang terduduk diambang pintu yang masih shock, "Miss, just calm down. I will contact the police station"

[ A hotels near the park, Ottawa, Canada 14.56 pm]

Jonghyun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memeriksa sidik jari disekitar korban, "Jongin, kau dipanggil inspektur"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin melangkah pergi.

Jongin mendekati seorang inspektur yang sedang mengobrol bersama seseorang.

"Excuse me.." sapa Jongin.

"Ahh.. Jongin. Explain what's happening here."

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Earlier, I accidentally knocked over a man during a trip to the office. He wears black clothes and I saw a crow tattoo on his neck. Halfway along, I heard a gunshots and broken glass at here. I saw a women standing in the doorway of the room. Then , I looked into the room and found a corpse. And, I found it in the near of victim. It exactly the same as the man who owned the tattoo I've been told." Tutur Jongin sambil menyerahkan sebuah plastik berisi sebuah logam berbentuk segitiga yang bergambar burung gagak.

Inspektur Jack menghela nafas lalu mengambil plastik itu dari Jongin, "ok.. Thank you Jongin."

Jongin membungkukkan badan lalu pergi ke tempat TKP. Melanjutkan penyelidikan.

[Police Station, Ottawa, Canada, 08.09 am]

Jongin berjalan gontai ke ruangan Jonghyun ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengangka kalau penyelundup obat terlarang di negara ini adalah Thomas –Teman baiknya di Kanada. "Ahh.. dasar, dunia ini memang sempit" ujarnya seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

'TOK'

'TOK'

"Masuk,"

Jongin memasuki ruangan Jonghyun. Ia menatap malas sepupunya yang sedang asik dengan laptop hitam merek Apple miliknya –yang menurut Jongin sangat annoying – di meja kerjanya. "Ini laporannya," ujar Jongin menyerahkan berkas-berkas laporan soal kasus kemarin.

"Wow, kau mengerjakannya semalaman? Yasudah, kau boleh kembali ke Korea.."

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengantuk, ia ingin pulang, ia ingin bertemu teman-temannya lagi, ia merindukan rumah, ia lelah melarikan diri.. ia ingin melihat dia, ia merindukannya.

"Ya Jongin! Kemarilah" panggil Jonghyun.

Jongin lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu, berjalan mendekati Jonghyun. "Lihat ini," Jongin menatap layar laptop Jonghyun.

'_**Seorang siswa Sungkyunkwan Highschool tewas mendadak. Tidak ada bekas luka pada tubuh korban, tetapi polisi menemukan sebuah alat suntik yang digenggam oleh korban saat korban tidak sadarkan diri…..' **_Jongin menatap siaran itu dengan wajah datar,

"yang benar saja."

Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan menonton berita tersebut.

Disaat Jonghyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengganti video, Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya,

"Tunggu hyung, coba kau putar ulang dari sini" suruh Jongin

'klik'

'klik'

"tidak bisa dipercaya." Ujar Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

Rahang Jongin mengeras. "Aku akan membunuhnya." desisnya pelan.

Jongin berdiri tegak memandang Jonghyun. "Aku pamit." Ia mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari ruangan Jonghyun.

[Incheon Airport, Seoul, South Korea. Saturday, 19.00 KST]

Jongin menggeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu taxi kuning. "Biar saya bantu" Jongin menyerahkan kopernya kepada supir taxi itu. Jongin mengangguk, "Terimakasih" ujarnya lalu memasuki taxi dan duduk di kursi penumpang –dibelakang. Supir taxi itu akhirnya masuk dan duduk si kursi pengemudi. "Kita ke Marriot Excecutive Apartements" Ujar Jongin sambil menyalakan ponselnya. Lalu, supir taxi itu melajukan mobilnya pergi dari kawasan airport.

[Jongin's Apartement, Marriot Executive Apartements Seoul – 9, Yeoui-daero, Yeongdeungpo-gu, South Korea 20.12 KST]

'CKLIK..'

'Tiiiiit'

'CKLEK'

'BLAM'

Jongin meletakkan kartu apartemennya di tempat yang terpasang di dinding . Setelah itu, ia menyalakan lampu apartemennya. "Cih. Besok dan seterusnya akan menjadi hari yang benar-benar panjang." Ia menghela nafas lalu segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Jongin meletakkan kopernya di sembarang tempat lalu langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size properti dari Apartement mewah miliknya. Ia melipat lengan kirinya, memposisikannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak untuk mengambil remote AC.

'CKLIK'

Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan tentang kasus yang beredar tentang Sungkyunkwan Highschool (SKK) ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kasus itu. Apalagi dengan kertas merah bergambar naga yang ia lihat di video beberapa waktu lalu. Membuatnya benar-benar yakin bahwa kasus ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yifan. Percaya tidak percaya pembunuh itu adalah seseorang yang menyamar sebagai guru atau murid atau bahkan pengurus sekolah? Entahlah. Jongin masih belum memikirkan itu. Ahh, ngomong-ngomong soal SKK.. sepertinya Jongin memiliki seorang kenalan yang sangat akrab disana. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurannya lalu langsung mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang tergeletak malang di meja. Ia mencari sebuah nama di ponselnya. Ia mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, menelpon seseorang.

"**Yeoboseyo?" **

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar sahutan dari ujung sana.

"Yeoboseyo. Masih mengingatku Krystal?"

"**Eoh?" **

Jongin nyengir kecil mendengar nada lucu dari Krystal –Jung SooJung- anak dari sahabat dekat orang tuanya. Jongin sudah menganggap Krystal sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak mereka tinggal bersama. Fyi, sejak kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu yang menimpa keluarga Jongin.

"Ahh, jahatnya.. ternyata aku sudah dilupakan oleh gadis cantik.. sakitnya itu disini soojung-ah"

"**ck.. Yak! Jongin-Oppa kenapa kau mendramatisir sekali, eoh?!" **

"kikikik~~ apa kabar soojung-ah?"

"**Yak Oppa! Setelah sekian lama kau pergi ke Kanada baru kali ini kau menghubungiku secara langsung kau tau!? -3- "**

Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan wanita yang sudah menyandang gelar yeodongsaeng di hidupnya itu.

"Mianhae.. kau tau kan aku sangat sibuk beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku hanya bisa mengirim pesan atau menitip salam untukmu lewat jieun-noona"

Krystal mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"**Arraseo arraseo" **

"Heii.. jangan pout lagi ne?"

"**Yak!" **

Mendengar jawaban Krystal, ingin rasanya ia mengacak rambut panjang miliknya itu. Aaa.. mungkin kalau mereka sedang bersama Jongin pasti akan segera mengacak rambut pirang Krystal.

"A-"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong.

"**Jangan berpikir kalau kau ingin mengacak rambutku ya." **

"haha.. tidak.. Hei, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"**Bertanya? Jangan bilang…" **

"Nde, aku ingin tau tentang pembunuhan itu."

"**Aku kirimkan dalam pesan ya" **

"Hm? Memangnya sekarang kenapa?"

"**Etto.. aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Tidak enak mengacuhkan mereka." **

"Y sudah. Aku tunggu"

'klik'

Jongin memutuskan panggilannya ia lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menunggu pesan dari Krystal.

[Girls Dorm, Krystal's room , room 20, Saturday 20.19 KST]

"Kenapa soojung?"

Krystal menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang temannya. "Tak apa. Soo-ya, kau tidak ada roommate ya?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Soo-ya itu mengangguk. "Ada apa memang?"

Krystal hanya menggeleng tanda sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkaan Krystal, kembali berceloteh ria bersama Amber,dan lain-lain.

[Café , Myeongdong-gu, Seoul, South Korea, Sunday 10.13 am KTS]

Saat ini Jongin,Chanyeol,dan Krystal sedang berada disalah satu café yang tidak jauh dengan salah-satu police station.

"Ayolah Oppa~~! Kau harus mauuu~"

"Jongin. Kasus ini benar-benar harus selesai.."

"Oppa~~ Sekali dalam seumur hidupmu~"

"Sekali dalam seumur hidupmu"

Aishh.. Habis sudah kesabaran Jongin,

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM?! Aishhh.. kalian membuat telingaku berdengung"

Krystal dan Chanyeol serentak menutup mulut mereka, lalu segera menghabiskan Strowberry Shortcake dan Cheesecake yang ada dimeja mereka dengan diam.

….

...

10 minutes later.

Hening.

….

'KLEK'

"Yak! Kenapa hening sekali!?"

Krystal menatap Jongin tajam, "Bukankah Oppa sendiri yang menyuruh kamu diam?! Kenapa malah protes?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng merasakan tingkah laku Jongin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Krys? Aku bingung. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan kasus ini tapi disisi lain aku TIDAK MAU menyamar, apalagi menjadi WANITA,"

"Tapi kau harus Jongin-ah"

Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara setelah diam melihat perdebatan bodoh deongsaengnya.

"Tapi Hyung.."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, "Kami tidak akan menjerumuskanmu Jongin.."

Krystal mengangguki ucapan Chanyeol,

"Percayalah pada pada kami Oppa.."

Jongin menatap lekat mata Krystal dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Hahh… Arraseo arraseo"

'PLAK'

"Yatta!"

Jongin memandang malas Krystal dan Chanyeol yang sedang ber high five ria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Seoul Internasional highSchool, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea, Monday 1st week]

Disinilah Jongin berada, kantor kepala sekolah SKK. Duduk berdiam diri di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Rambut panjang coklat yang terikat agak kurang rapi, celana sekolah panjang merah kotak-kotak, dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai perpotongan lengan jangan lupakan mukanya yang sangat cantik. Ia bingung pada Krystal, bagaimana bisa ia merubah wajah tampan nan garang milik Jongin menjadi wajah yang sangat manis dan masih terlihat tampan bagi seorang wanita . Ia cukup ber terimakasih pada Krystal yang sudah meminta ijin pada Kepala sekolah agar membolehkan Jongin memakai celana saat proses belajar mengajar. Setelang menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan meninggalkan Jongin, kembali ke kantor.

"Kim Kai-ssi?"

Jongin mendongak, melihat wanita perparas anggun sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia terbatuk sebentar –mencoba pengubah suara yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya berhasil atau tidak.

"Eh.. um.. Maaf,"

Wanita ber name tag Victoria Song itu tesenyum maklum pada Jongin, "Ayo sini ku antar ke kelasmu. Sepertinya pelajaran sudah dimulai," Jongin lalu bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum pada Vic "Ah.. nde" Mereka lalu keluar ruangan, setelah Jongin berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kepala Sekolah yang diketahui bernama BoA.

Victoria berjalan didepan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya, "Sekolah ini memakai sistem pembelajaran yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain Kai-ssi. Yeoja dan Namja dipisahkan dengan gedung yang berbeda. Gedung Academy Namja dan Yeoja, begitu juga asramanya. Kami melakukan ini semua secara terpisah kecuali saat melakukan retret dan festival sekolah. Semoga kau bisa cepat beradaptasi disini," tutur Victoria selama perjalanan,

"Nah Kai-ssi, ini kelasmu. Aku akan bicara sebentar pada guru yang mengajar." Jongin menganggukkan kepala dalam diam, masih mencerna perkataan Victoria, Heol! Berarti di sini juga ada yang namanya Yuri? Yaoi? Ohh tidakk.. mataku akan tercemar. Batin Jongin miris. Setelah menunggu, Vic akhirnya keluar dan mengatakan Jongin boleh masuk. Jongin membungkukkan badan dan mengucap terima kasih pada Vic dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Vic.

"Kau, silahkan masuk"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas. Ia berdiri di depan kelas, menyapu pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Krystal. Tapi pandangannya terhenti tepat disalah satu siswi yang sedang memandangnya juga. "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri," Jongin akhirnya memutuskan pandangan mereka dan memperkenalkan diri. "Kim Kai imnida.. Aku pindahan dari Kanada. Jadi, mohon bantuannya" ujarnya lalu menundukkan kepala sebentar. "Nah, nona Kim. Aku Tiffany, kau bisa memanggilku Miss Tiffany." Ujar Guru wanita itu ramah pada Jongin, "..Apa ada pertanyaan untuk Kai?' lanjut guru itu.

"Yah! Kau pindahan dari Kanada tapi mengapa bahasamu fasih sekali?"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Jadi, kau pasti pintar bahasa Inggris ya?"

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut Jongin sangat tidak penting.

"Begitulah, aku half-Canada dan lahir di Korea tetapi aku pindah ke Kanada satu tahun yang lalu. Aku single dan ya, aku bisa." jawab Jongin kalem.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Tiffany dan semua murid diam.

"Kai-ssi kau bisa duduk di samping Soojung. Soojung angkat tanganmu" Ujar Tiffany yang akhirnya menyudahi acara perkenalann Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mendengar bahwa ia akan duduk bersama yeodongsaengnya. Ia memandang Krystal yang sedang melambai-lambai padanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat Krystal.

"Uwahh Eonnie~~" Krystal tiba-tiba berdiri lalu langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Jongin. "Heyy, lepaskan. Kita ada dikelas sekarang bodoh" bisik Jongin. Krystal langsung melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat seisi kelas yang sedang memandang mereka berdua. Tatapan-tatapan sinis untuk Krystal lebih tepatnya. "U-ow.. sepertinya mereka menemukan idola baru," gumam Krystal lalu duduk kembali ke bangkunya diikuti Jongin.

"Baiklah.. Tugas hari ini buat cerita tentang 'Aku dan Keluarga' akan kuberi waktu 30 menit. Selesaikan dalam 14 Paragraf dan 10 kalimat dalam satu paragraf," Seisi kelas membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Tiffany. Heol! 30 menit? Apa dia gila? Jongin memutar bola mata malas, ia menulusuri tiap-tiap sudut ruang kelas sementaranya ini. Sampai pada satu titik ia berhenti, ia memandang yeoja yang sedang serius menulis. Yeoja yang duduk paling pojok dekat jendela kelas. Ia memandang yeoja itu cukup lama, "Yah.. cepat kerjakan tugasmu Oppa.." gumam Krystal. Jongin segera melepaskan pandangannya, "Krys.. yeoja yang duduk paling pojok itu, siapa?" "Kyungsoo." Jawab Krystal yang masih tekun menulis. Jongin hanya diam lalu segera menyelesaikan tugas nya.

30 minutes later..

"Ok. Time's up girls.. Letakkan alat tulis kalian."

Murid-murid akhirnya meletakkan alat tulis mereka di iringi gerutuan-gerutuan kecil. "Akan saya panggil satu persatu untuk membacakan cerita di depan kelas,"

Satu persatu siswa maju membacakan cerita mereka. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Tapi ada satu, ketika siswi bernama Kyungsoo maju. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"…..Tiga tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan Appa dan Eommaku. Saat itu aku sedang pulang terlambat karena mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanku. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku hanya menemukan tubuh kedua orang tuaku yang tergeletak lemas di lantai juga sebuah kartu merah di dekat mereka. Dihari itu juga aku…"

"Ok, terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau boleh duduk" Tiffany menyudahi pelajarannya, lalu pamit keluar kelas. Pelajaran berakhir. " kau tau Krys, ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan cerita milik Kyungsoo," gumam Jongin. "aku tau maksudmu Eonnie,"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lagi, ia sudah memandangi yeoja itu sepanjang pelajaran, ohh.. kenapa murid baru itu memiliki pesona yang sangat besar. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak ke Kai?" Kyungsoo menolehkan ke sumber suara, "Tidak, aku akan ke perpustakaan. Kalau tidak salah tadi CL-saemnim memanggilku. Bye~" jawab Kyungsoo lalu segera keluar kelas. Tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, menghindari berbagai macam pertanyaan yang di lontarkan murid-murid di kelasnya, menurutnya itu sangat brisik. Ia melangkah pergi ke arah perpustakaan, setelah bertanya pada beberapa siswi di lorong.

Jongin membungkuk pelan pada penjaga perpustakaan itu sebelum melangkah mendekati jejeran-jejeran buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Ia mengambil sebuah buku sejarah,

"… iya-iya Nek, aku akan makan dengan benar"

"nde. Annyeong. Aku menyayangimu,"

Jongin menggugurkan niatnya untuk membaca buku dan mendekati asal suara itu. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di rak paling pojok perpustakaan. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kai?" ujar Kyungsoo kaget. 'yeoja' berkuncir ponytail itu tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dan terus berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah datar Jongin. "Kai? Ada apa?" ujarnya gugup. Jongin tetap diam dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Refleks Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah, begitupun dengan Jongin ia berjalan mendekat ke Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mundur menghindari Jongin. 'sial' batin Kyungsoo saat ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena faktor tembok. Jongin mensejajarkan tangannya dengan telinga Kyungsoo –mengunci pergerakan yeoja itu. "w-wae?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Jongin tetap diam, mengamati wajah Kyungsoo i. 'Aish.. Jinjja.. Aduhh, eottokhae?'

ToBeContinue..

Chapter 2 preview :

"Sialan..!"

"OMO! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau pasti suka,"

"Hai… Jongin"

ToBeContinue

TB : Boleh ngeflame, tapi dimohon flame nya yang mendukung ^^


End file.
